Harry Potter and the Master of Lies
by Liondragon
Summary: Dumbledore's lies have gone to far.Harry breaks from everyone except his real friends and leaves the Dursleys.Hogwarts shall shake because Harry isn't the Gryffindor Golden Boy any more.
1. A Dursley home

Harry Potter and the Master of Lies 

Chapter 1: A Dursley home

It was a cold morning in Little Whinging. A pale young boy sat on a bench near an destroyed playground. His emerald green eyes seemed lifeless.The memories of Sirius , the only thing close to family for Harry , falling through the Veil played in front of his eyes.

"Boy, get back in the house!" shouted Uncle Vernon. Harry ran back towards Privet Drive nr 4.

"The next time you are late for dinner , you won't get dinner , you worthless freak" shouted Uncle Vernon at him.Dudley,still the size of a young whale, laughted at him.Harry's smal portion of food

was quickly eaten.

"I want tomorrow that you maintain the garden and that you clean the kitchen."ordered Aunt Petunia.

"But,I..." Harry tried to interject.

"You will do as your Aunt says or else I will give you a good lesson!" threatened Uncle Vernon.

"I will do it , Aunt Petunia" said Harry beaten.

Harry went upstairs to the smallest room of the house, his bedroom.When he entered,his eyes fell on the blue letter on his bed.

"_How did that get here"_ thought Harry.

"_I thought the Order banned everyone of contacting me.How did it pass all the guards and the wards._

Harry remembered the conversation with Dumbledore at the beginning of the summer.

"_My dear boy,__it is important, that you recieve this summer no mail." said the ancient and wise Dumbledore._

"_But why , professor?" asked Harry._

"_Death Eaters, Harry.They could track the letters back to your friends.You don't want to bring them in danger , do you?" Dumbledore said.His blue eyes gave a twinkling._

Harry took the blue letter.He noticed it was close with the official seal of Gringotts

_Dear__ Lord Potter-Evans-Slytherin_

_We are informing you of your inheritance_

_of the late Lord Black.You and Lord Lupin are the sole benefactors._

_We are expecting you the twentieth of July around _

_two o'clock _

_General director of Gringotts_

_Ragnok_

"_what the hell__!I don't want his money." _Thought Harry.

Magnolia Cresent, Surrey 

An owl from Albus Dumbledore flew towards Privet Drive nr 4


	2. A madmans request

Harry Potter and the Master of Lies

Chapter 2 : An madman's request

_Magnolia Cresent, Surrey_

_An owl from Albus Dumbledore flew towards Privet Drive nr 4._

Harry was thinking about the will reading until an owl pecked at his bedroomwindow.He took the the letter and noticed it was from Albus Dumbledore.

"_Why would he send me an letter with an owl if he_ _forbid me to send owls to my friends."_ Harry thought angrily_."I mean there is such a thing as sending a phoenix to deliver mail."_he thought sarcastic.

_Dear Harry,_

_it has come to my attention that_

_you recieved a letter concerning the will _

_of your late godfather , Sirius Black._

_Since it would be to dangerous for_

_You to come, I would like you to_

_sign these documents.I assure _

_you that your money will be in good_

_hands and that you will have _

_control back of your vaults_

_on your seventeenth birhtday _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, _

_Supreme Mugwump and Grand Sorcerer,_

_Order of Merlin first class , Chief Warlock of the Wizegamot_.

Harry stared unbelieving at the piece of parchment in his hands.

"_He is asking for permission to take my vault_" he thought angrily.

"Wait a minut vaultS , he kept my other vaults from me." He said.

"He will pay for that!!" Harry yelled.

Once calmed down he looked at the forms in the envelope.

_-Authorization for taking control of vaults_

_-Authorization for taking over family rights_

"_He wants to take my family rights , but that would make him __my guardian , that would give him ultimate controle over my life.No,this is my life and I only control it."_

He took a spare piece of parchment and wrote to Dumbledore:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_I need time_

_Harry_

He gave it to the owl and send it on its way.Hedwig hooted disgrunteled.

"I'm sorry girl but I am not sending you to that madman." Harry said to his snowowl.

"_I should better be prepared for the next school year because Voldemort won't wait until I graduate__."_

He took another spare piece of parchment and began writing.

_Stuff I need_

_-new clothes_

_-new glasses_

_-books on Transfiguration ,Defence , Charms_

_Laws , Runes , Curses and Hexes, Martial Arts_

_-New wand_

_-trunk like Moody's_

_-info on vaults and family's_

_-muggle bank account or Gringotts creditcard??_

"_First issue, how the hell am I going to go to London"_He thought._ "I will have to watch the guards to find a moment in wich I can escape."_

Grimauld Place nr 12

"Mr Potter has apparently decided that he won't sign the forms that I sent to him." Dumbledore said in a calm voice to the Order of the Phoenix.

"He says he needs time." Said Dumbledore , still calm.The Order erupted in shouts and yells.

"We need that money" yelled a certain redhead.

"Silence!" roarded Dumbledore.Everybody was silent and sat back down in his or hers seat.

"I still have control over his trust fund, we can take enough money out of that vault" he said in his calm voice.

"Everbody dismissed." He said.Everybody slowly began to leave.

"Except Remus."

"_Oh shit , he'll want to talk about the will"_Remus thought.He plastered his mask of utter calmness back on his face and walked towards Dumbledore.

They went towards a privat room


	3. Rendez Vous with Lightning

I unfortunaly don't own Harry Potter , JK Rowling does.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Master of Lies

Chapter 3: Rendez-Vous with Lightning

_Everybody slowly began to leave._

"_Except Remus."_  
"_Oh shit , he'll want to talk about the will"Remus thought.He plastered his mask of utter calmness back on his face and walked towards Dumbledore.  
They went towards a private room._

"Have a seat." Dumbledore said.

He casted a Imperturbable charm on the door and a Privacy Bubble around the door.  
The both sat down after Dumbledore was finished with his spellwork.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked with his trademark twinkle in his eyes.

"No, thank you."Remus replied.

"We must get Harry back."Dumbledore said.

"Of course." agreed Remus.

"_I'll help you if Snivellus dances in a pink tutu." _thought Remus

"I need your help with that." stated Dumbledore.

"_Really didn't see that one coming." Remus thought sarcastic. "I think telling what I think right now is a splendid idea. I have enough of all his crap.This whole mess is his fault._

He silently checked the charms that were on the room.

"And why would I do that?" Remus asked in a cold tone.

"Because it is for the greater good." Dumbledore.

"And what may that greater good be .Letting innocent people die , tearing apart lifelong friendships!" Remus shouted at Dumbledore.

"No It is The Light!" Dumbledore interjected.

"Than the Light is build on innocent sacrifices and broken friendships and loves!"Remus proclaimed.

"_Claudeo!"_ Shouted Dumbledore at the door.

"_Finite"_Remus tried.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Dumbledore yelled.

"_Protego!"_

"_Stupefy!"_Tried Dumbledore.Remus saw his chance and shouted : _"Cado!" _. The spell got Dumbledore on his feet en he fell on the marble floor.

"_Aperio!" _and the door opened.Remus ran out of the room through the front door on the street and apparated to the Shrieking Shack.

Shrieking Shack , Hogsmead

"_Oh bloody hell , I just attackted Dumbledore" _Remus thought frantic.

"Why can't everything be normal for once!!" he shouted out.

He started pacing in the wrecked bedroom of the Shrieking Shack.

"_Harry"_ he thought._ "I must warn harry of Dumbledore.But how?"_

"_The gap between Podmore and Fletcher!_

_It gives me exactly 2 minutes to get to Harry."_

He casted the timespell and saw that it was already

11:56 pm . "_4 minutes , al the time I need."_

12:00 pm he apparated to the Prive drive nr 4

Privet Drive nr 4

Remus arrived in front of the door of Harry's room.

"_Good thing , I learned to soundless apparate and to dodge wards."_

He politely knocked on Harry's door.

The smallest bedroom , Privet Drive nr 4

A knock sounded on Harry's door.

"_Dursley's don't knock , they barge in." _Harry thought.He took his wand and slowly opended the door.He saw Remus Lupin and firmly pointed his wand between Remus eyes.

"Who betrayed my parents to Voldemort?" Harry demanded.

"Wormtail." Remus spatted out.Harry opended the door to let him in.

"You have to get out of here." Remus stated.

"Dumbledore wants you as his weapon."

"I know but how should I get out of here.I don't have my broom , I don't have any money and can't apparate." Harry said.

"Grab your stuff , we're getting out of here."Remus stated.

"Don't need to" Harry Pointed at his already packed trunk. "Didn't bother to unpack."

"Give me your hand" Remus asked.

Before Harry could give Remus his hand , they both heard someone coming up the stairs.Vernon Dursley barged in to Harry's room.When he saw Remus , he turned a shade of purple.

"BOY , I SAID NO FREAKS IN MY HOUSE!!!!" he roared.

"_silencio!"_ Remus said.

" Dursley , now are you going to listen to me.

Harry is leaving now and won't be coming back , so why don't you go back to that pig son of you and don't bother us anymore or I might accidentely throw a curse or six in your direction." Remus said in a deadly tone.

Harry's uncle fled immediatly from Harry's room.

"Close your mouth , Harry or a fly might fly in to it." Remus said to Harry. Harry still looked stunned at Remus but managed to close his mouth.

"_Wow , he certainly isn't that soft professor I knew."_

"Now Harry , your hand." Remus grabbed harry and his trunk and apparated.

Somewhere close to Hogwarts

They arrived in a big hall decorated with black marble and red walls.

"Professor , where are we?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't call me professor , call me Remus or Moony." Remus said.

"And this place is Griffin Castle.

* * *

So you read my story ! Liked it hated it , it doesn't matter as long as you review . If you hate it than write why you hate it. 

-claudeo comes from claudere and that means to close.

-aperio comes from aperire and means to open.

_Next chapter_

_Remus and Harry discover more then they bargained for at Gringotts.  
Hidden secrets and forgotten vaults and family lines shall be discovered  
Money , friendships and betrayals _


End file.
